


SBURBian Christmas

by linkhyrule5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkhyrule5/pseuds/linkhyrule5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people decorate their houses with lights and tinsel.</p><p>Most people don't play SBURB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SBURBian Christmas

When most people think of elaborate Christmas decorations, they think of great trees and myriad lights, hung from every arch and along every surface. They think of snowmen, of inflatable Santas and Ms. Claus's, of glowing reindeer.

Most people aren't God Tier.

Most houses have lights, little bulbs along the roofs, glowing incandescents that illuminate their various decorations from the inside. Particularly opulent houses may even appear to be lit up with daylight.

The Egbert-Lalonde-Strider-Harley complex (currently connected on the interior with portals, so that they were essentially one house - saved them the trouble of deciding whose house they would use to celebrate) was, in fact, lit up with daylight.

TG: yeah, they're in a time loop  
TG: endlessly falling on our shrubs  
TG: i warned them about time loops, man.  
TG: i told them, dog

Uh... yeah.

Where does the energy come from?

TG: shit, don't ask that  
TG: especially not around lalonde  
TG: she might actually answer you  
TG: and then i'd have to walk you to the asylum  
TG: spouting eldritch tongues and all grimdark-skinned

Right. Don't ask Lalonde about physics-breaking loops.

Most houses had a tree to put presents beneath. Particularly opulent houses may have multiple trees, or a tree tall enough to go through a designated hole in the roof.

Not so in the Complex.

TT:Okay, thirty-six degrees left, twenty-two up, three-point-one-four knots, precisely... _now._  
EB: got it!

In the Complex, instead of a tree, they had John slowly feeding wind into the twister slowly growing next to the (Lalonde's) fireplace. Normally the twister would quickly fall apart into gale-force winds without John's power to stabilize it, but in this case, chance turbulence (manipulated by further gusts of wind and the Seer of Light's insights into chaos and probability) aligned _just so_ to keep the twister stable.

TT: It should not even need to be mentioned that the twister is feeling reversed gravity.  
TT: And is currently floating a few feet above the ground.  
TT: Both grounds.  
TT: The green tinsel whipping around inside it shouldn't come as a surprise either.

When most people put stars on the top of their Christmas tree, they used a plastic star. Particularly opulent households might use a metallic star, or even one made of gold. Particularly devout households may draw attention to its symbolism of the Star of Bethlehem.

The Complex used a _literal_ star.

GG: i was going to use the original star  
GG: but, well, it's a nova!  
GG: so it'd be a red giant when i could actually pick it up  
GG: and i dunno, i thought it was kind of morbid  
GG: having a blood-red star on top of the tree...  
GG: i could have taken it from before it was a red giant  
GG: but then it wouldn't really be the star of bethlehem anyway  
GG: so i just used arcturus instead!  
GG: which is a nice orangey-gold.

Needless to say, the gifts this year are heavy. And wrapped in asbestos.

... Actually, there's an awful lot of gifts for four people. I wonder why that -

GG: alright!  
GG: Rose, do you have the portal?  
TT: Here.  
TT: It's a shame we didn't have this when we left.  
EB: well, it needs someone on the other end to work right anyway  
TT: True.  
TT: In any case.  
TT: Jade?  
GG: On it!

The portal - which looks suspiciously like a cross between a hula hoop and a stargate - flies through Jade's portal-body and vanishes. Its other end lights up, ten chevrons immediately locking.

EB: that's the meteor!  
EB: next the   
TG: ready  
GG: ready!  
EB: (this feel so strange throwing heavy things at you, jade!!!!!!!!)  
EB: hup!  
TT: You'll need my help for the next one, Jade.  
GG: ready!!!  
GG: hee!

TT: Dreambubble-portal in three  
TT: two  
TT: one  
EB: hup!  
GG: and the lily-pad  
EB: fiiiiiiiinal  
EB: hup!

And then they start pouring in. The trolls - some dead (some more clearly so than others), others alive, fairy-shaped god tiers and mortals alike. One carapace, bearing wings and the ears of a certain omnipotent dog. And one firefly.

EB: Merry Christmas!  
GG: Merry Christmas!!!!! :B  
TT: Merry Christmas. Troll or otherwise.

(Dave does not speak, but instead raises up a SBaHJ comic.)

SB: meryr  
HJ: GRISTMAS!!!!! ryrem

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
